


Never wear white to a wedding

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Accidental Proposals, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Weddings have Link feeling a certain way...Apologies in advance, I took a sweet fluffy prompt and made it smutty. 😈😈😈
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Never wear white to a wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my follower giveaway fic for @mythicalpurgatory and her prompt was: 
> 
> “Their wedding. Okay and also..... first dance- Baby Blue Eyes- a rocket to the moon” 
> 
> I tweaked the prompt just slightly, but I think you’ll still like it! 😘😘

Link had been in a mood all day. He was always like this at weddings for as long as Rhett could remember. Link was wistful, reflective… and horny. Link would begin feeling sniffly and mushy at the ceremony and then horny and desperate at the reception. It would happen like clockwork. Not that Rhett was complaining...

So when their friends walked into the ceremony, looking completely at peace, Rhett reached into his pocket for a tissue and handed it to Link without even needing to glance in his direction. Link took it, wiped his nose and silently asked for another. Rhett smiled as he shook his head and handed over another Kleenex. The trees surrounding them rustled as a light breeze blew through the ceremony. It was so very magical. Rhett finally glanced over at Link, who was full-on crying now, exhaling watery sighs as he dabbed his eyes.

“I love weddings,” Link whispered, only loud enough for Rhett to hear. Rhett linked their hands together and squeezed.

“I know.” He lifted their entwined hands and kissed them before rubbing his thumb over Link’s in silent comfort.

The bride and groom exchanged their vows. They were well balanced with humor and genuine love and emotion. And before they knew it, the music swelled as the couple was being played off. Announced as a union of one; man and wife. The crowd stood and applauded.

“Reception is down the hill and across the bridge. Let’s celebrate the happy couple!” Rhett and Link joined in the whoops and cheers and headed towards the reception, hand in hand. 

The ceremony had been short and sweet and full of love, but the mood had changed significantly now as music pumped through the speakers and bartenders handed out glasses of champagne and servers passed out an absolutely gluttonous amount of appetizers. 

The cover band was incredibly versatile and played a well-curated list of crowd pleasing songs. The food was unexpected, but nevertheless exquisite. Burgers and fries were served, with an abundance of salads and healthier options as well, but this crowd seemed to enjoy the classic greasy burger best. And the setting was absolutely breathtaking. They were surrounded by tall mountains and a forest of the most beautiful fir and pine trees that grew thick and dense in every direction.

The two men sat in their assigned seats; well, _one_ of them did, anyway. Rhett sat in front of his designated place setting, picking at what was left of the appetizers, while Link sat atop Rhett’s lap, absentmindedly twirling the blonde curls at the nape of his neck as he scanned the breathtaking scene. 

“This is such a beautiful wedding, Rhett. Getting married outdoors is… just… it’s like…nature and connection…and…” Rhett squeezed Link’s waist and kissed his neck. 

“It’s beautiful, darlin,” he said, finishing Link’s scrambled thought. “You’re not cold?” he asked. 

“Nu uh.” Link shook his head before turning to leer at his boyfriend. “Are you? Need me to warm you up or somethin….” Link wiggled his ass against Rhett’s now half hard cock. Rhett chuckled and kissed him hard. 

“Let’s eat, you horny devil. I wanna get a burger before they’re all gone.” 

Rhett and Link had two burgers each, grabbed a few glasses of bubbly, and had spent the rest of the evening in each other’s arms on the dance floor. The two men swayed to the music, arms probably a little more intimately placed than most, the champagne fueling their lack of self-consciousness. Link’s arms were half up under the back of Rhett’s jacket, giving him rubs and scratches, while the taller man fiddled with Link’s tie with one hand as the other encircled his tiny waist. Link began to untuck Rhett’s dress shirt from the back and worm his hand under the button up in an attempt to feel Rhett’s warm skin.

The wedding singer rasped into the microphone, 

“ _My eyes are no good, blind without her_

_The way she moves, I never doubt her_

_When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams_

_She's a doll, a catch, a winner_

_I'm in love and no beginner_

_Could ever grasp or understand just what she means…_

_Baby, baby blue eyes_

_Stay with me by my side_

_'Til the mornin', through the night_

_Well baby_

_Stand here, holdin' my sides_

_Close your baby blue eyes_

_Every moment feels right_

_And I may feel like a fool_

_But I'm the only one, dancin' with you…”_

“Song’s about you, bo,” Rhett said softly against the shell of Link’s ear. Link shivered as Rhett’s warm breath gave him a full-body chill. 

“Hmm?” Link lifted his head from Rhett’s chest. Rhett smiled and pressed Link’s head back into place as he whisper sung the rest of the song, changing the pronouns.

_“Baby, baby blue eyes,_

_Stay with me by my side,_

_'Til the mornin', through the night._

_Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides_

_I'm closin' your eyes,_

_Every moment feels right._

_My eyes are no good, blind without him_

_The way he moves, I never doubt him_

_When he talks, he somehow creeps into my dreams.”_

The song ended and faded gently into another when Rhett spoke to Link with a soft and dreamlike voice, “That’s gonna be our first dance.” Link lifted his head again in silent question. Rhett smiled and brought his hand up to cup Link’s face. “When _we_ get married.” 

“Married? Rhett… are you…” Once again, a gentle press to Link’s head guided him back down to Rhett’s chest. 

“Shhh. It’s tacky to propose at someone else’s wedding,” Rhett whispered with a smile.

Link pulled away, “Rhett…” Link wasn’t smiling. 

Rhett ghosted his fingers over Link’s confused frown and continued with complete sincerity, “I love you, Link. I wanna marry you.” 

Link’s eyes darted around frantically, he tried not to make a scene as he blubbered, “Oh my god… I need… we have to-” 

“Ok. Come on. Let’s go, baby.” They quickly left the dance floor and fled into the woods surrounding the party. Rhett nearly tripped over himself trying to keep up with Link as he darted around trees and hopped over fallen branches and leaf piles. After the music and sounds of lively conversation faded away, Link spun around in confusion. 

“Rhett. Did you just propose to me?” Link was out of breath, but not from their impromptu hike. 

“I…” Rhett was feeling like he had made a huge mistake telling Link he wanted to marry him. Link looked so… angry? Rhett stuttered his response, “I…um, kinda? I know it shoulda been more special… I don’t have a ring or anything… but, the moment was just so-” 

“Did. You. Propose.” Link’s blue eyes flashed with intensity.

Rhett’s throat felt like sandpaper as he scratched out, “Yeah.”

_Fuck. Why did I do this here?_

The leaves and twigs underfoot crunched as Link stomped over to Rhett and for a second, Rhett thought Link might punch him, but Link slammed their lips together and backed Rhett into a nearby tree. Rhett was still for a moment while Link clawed at Rhett’s jacket and shoved it off his shoulders, pinning the taller man’s arms to his sides. 

“Link, Link…” Rhett chanted his name like a prayer.

“I’m so mad at you,” Link mumbled. 

“I’m sorr-“ Rhett looked down at Link who was gazing up at him with the widest smile Rhett has ever seen on his lover. He shrugged off his jacket and gave Link a playful shove. “God you scared the shit outta me. You looked so angry.” He surged forward to kiss down Link’s jaw to his neck, he felt his goozle bob under his lips as Link laughed. 

He sounded utterly exasperated as he exclaimed, “You sounded so casual!! Who proposes like he’s deciding what we’re gonna have for dinner??” Link’s laughter betrayed any anger in his words. 

“A man who loves you and just can’t hold it in anymore.” Rhett stopped kissing his new fiancé, and hoisted him into the air and forced his legs to straddle his waist.

“Your back, baby…” Link protested. But Rhett could already feel Link hardening against his stomach. Link loved when Rhett threw him around. 

“I’m fine. I know this turns you on,” he smirked. Rhett spun and pinned Link against another nearby tree.

“God, yes. I’ve been so horny all night. You look so good in that suit, baby.” Link nodded and groped any part of Rhett he could reach.

“Wanna have sex in the woods?” Rhett nipped at Link’s neck, hard enough to leave marks.

Link giggled, “If it’s tacky to propose at a wedding, how tacky is it to fuck at one?” 

“We don’t have t-”

“Please,” he interrupted. “Please, Rhett. I want you to fuck me in the woods.”

“Yeah?” Rhett was panting. Link was already unbuckling his belt.

“Yeah,” he whined. 

“Fuck…” Rhett exhaled as he set Link down and helped him out of his pants. Rhett stopped their fumbling for a moment before petting Link’s face, “I love you.” Link looked up and they locked eyes. “But I’m about to fuck you like I don’t.” Link groaned and his eyes rolled back. Fuck, what that man could do to him. The next twenty minutes were all bites and shoves and slaps and spanks. Filthy moans and screams of “more, more!”. 

Link was on all fours sobbing as Rhett thrust three fingers inside of him. 

“Rhett... oh god please… I can’t… I need you… so bad.” An answering spank to his already red ass was what he received in reply. “Rhett p-please…I… y-yellow…” 

Rhett halted all movement upon hearing their color system. Link very rarely used his colors, so Rhett was immediately concerned. 

He began to rub his hand over Link’s sore ass as he cooed, “Need my fingers out?” 

“No… no… I just got overwhelmed.” Link caught his breath. “Can we finish slow?” Rhett leaned over Link’s form and kissed him lightly at the nape of his neck.

“I would love that,” Rhett whispered as he lazily pumped his fingers a few more times, before extracting the spit-soaked digits. He helped Link to his feet as he sank to his knees. The leaves providing him some crude cushioning from the cold ground. 

Rhett’s warm mouth was such a reprieve from the cold forest air, the wet heat utter bliss. Rhett alternated between swirling his tongue around Link’s head, and sucking the tip into his mouth with slow and shallow bobs of his head. His green eyes looked up as he trailed his long arms up Link’s sinfully proportioned torso, his fingertips gently scraping Link’s nipples. Link gasped and held Rhett’s hands there, begging for more of the same.

Rhett continued to move one hand over Link’s torso and tweak his erect nipples, as his other hand trailed down to lift Link’s cock up so he could lick wet stripes all up and down Link’s shaft. Link continued to gasp and moan helplessly as Rhett lavished him with slow and intense affection. Rhett continued to stroke Link and began leaving kisses around the V that framed his now soaking wet cock. The kisses became more and more intense as he started sucking harder and harder, leaving hickeys all around his flat lower torso and inner thighs.

The sounds Link was making were absolutely criminal, so Rhett spit in his own hand and began to work himself over as he finished off Link. 

“Fuck… you fuck me so good… _Daddy_.” And there it was. Rhett’s kryptonite. Link was close, and he was making sure Rhett would cum just as quickly. “My big strong man… oh fuck! God, you feel so good, you’re so good for me….” Rhett moaned and sped up his hand. “Want you inside me, Daddy.” 

Rhett bolted up, hastily lined up his hard cock and thrust to the hilt in one fluid motion. The men shook as Rhett started to undulate slowly. 

His voice was shaking, “I’m already there, Link. I’m gonna cum….” Rhett pumped the hard cock between them. 

Link whispered into Rhett’s ear, “Cum inside me, Daddy.” Rhett groaned, twitched, and emptied himself inside of his lover. Link came immediately after, he growled as he came slow and powerful, his cum shooting between them. They stood, leaning against the rough bark of the tree, kissing languidly. Rhett slowly pulled out and immediately cleaned Link with the remainder of his pocket tissues.

Link looked down at Rhett’s torso, traced his thumb over Rhett’s plump lower lip as he quipped, “You know, you’re not supposed to wear white to a wedding.”

“We just broke all the rules today, didn’t we?” Rhett nipped at Link’s thumb and chuckled as he looked down to his painted chest. “We’re out of tissues aren’t we…” 

“Here, let me.” Link bent down and used his long tongue to begin lapping up the spilled cum off of Rhett’s neck and chest. He sucked on his nipples and making Rhett shudder with over stimulation. 

“Ok, ok, enough baby…” Link gave them another lick before beginning the search for the rest of their discarded clothes. Looking a little worse for wear, they helped each other tie their ties and straighten out the wrinkles in their jackets. 

“How do I look?” Link asked, doing a little twirl. 

“Like you got fucked in the woods.” Rhett said with adoration. Link rolled his eyes and brushed more dirt off of his suit. Rhett walked up to Link and took his hands. “I’m gonna get you a ring, baby. Whatever kind you want.” Link nodded, his eyes welling with tears again. He almost forgot what had led them to this point. 

“I know you will.” Link kissed Rhett tenderly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, darlin.” More kisses and soft caresses followed the declaration of love. Rhett cleared his throat before they got carried away again, “Come on, let’s go see if they have any cake left.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you liked it? 
> 
> Thanks for reading you guys! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Tumblr is @Criminalmind1927


End file.
